The Final Video
by binarose
Summary: *LBD verse* Lizzie prepares for her final video and has some special guests.


The Final Video?

Lizzie was just checking her white balance and lighting, when a knock came to the door to the den.

"Come in" she called

William Darcy, CEO of Pemberley Digital, and boyfriend of Lizzie Bennet, in his casual clothes - a grey hoodie, and dark blue jeans, loitered in the doorway.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be" was Lizzie's reply.

Lizzie pressed the record button on her camera, and looked down the lens.

"Hello viewers. So those of you who've been here for a while will know that this project was for my thesis, and that is almost at its end now, I officially graduate next week. Can you believe it? 100 episodes! Not including the still unnamed Q&A videos. And it is all thanks to you guys, I wouldn't have gotten very far without my loyal viewers. So, my name is Lizzie Bennet, and this is my last episode"

She paused to allow for the intro to be added in.

"So, we have some special guests today, because there is no way I would have gained all of you without the people who made my life more interesting, and they are all hanging out in the hallway. But who first?"

She made a mental note to add a jump cut here, as she gestured Darcy over, who was much more comfortable in front of the camera now.

"Hello viewers" said Will in a very chirpy voice.

Lizzie lent down smiling, and grabbed the costume she used for her mother and quickly put it on, and in the southern belle accent she always adopted for her mother, she said,

"Well Mr Darcy, I should warn you, my Lizzie is a strange one, all that readin' and writin', and that mouth of hers"

Will smiled, " I have a use for that mouth that gets her to be quiet too" and pulled off the costume hat and kissed Lizzie full on the mouth.

Lydia ran in making vomit noises, and forced her head between the couple.

"Eww. I'll bring the adorbs if you two want to borrow a bed" she winked at the camera.

Lizzie groaned,

"So, all you nosy viewers wanted to see me and Will, then you were all anxious to see how Lydia was doing"

Lydia looked at the camera and smiled a smile that was a ghost of her former party girl self,

"I am totes okay, and I made a new BFF to mend with," she gestured out of frame, and Gigi appeared behind her brother and Lizzie, and gave a small wave.

Lizzie smiled as she was hugged from behind by her little sister and honorary little sister.

"You know what," Lizzie began,"lets just bring everyone out"

Into frame piled Jane, Bing, Charlotte, Fitz, Maria and Mary, who was grabbed by Lydia and hugged.

"Hi guys, it's so nice to see you, not that I can actually see you..."

"They know!" came the call from Lydia, Charlotte and Lizzie to Jane

Jane buried her face, with a smile plastered upon it, into Bing's broad shoulder, who spoke next.

"Hey guys, New York is great, Jane is on a weekend off, and this video called for a trip home to tell you all that we are happy"

Lizzie and Lydia shared a glance, looked down the lens, and shouted,

"JING"

Bing just smiled.

Charlotte spoke next,

"I go back to work in a few days, and a few of you intrepid viewers remembered that I mentioned about some interesting new hires, well, I can now announce that Mr Collins was so impressed by Maria's work while she was with us, that he has offered her a place in the company, regardless of the fact she has not yet completed her degree"

Charlotte and Maria hugged.

"And Mary!" Lydia nudged her quiet cousin

"Ugh, really Lydia?" was Mary's rebuttal.

"Ooookay" said Lizzie, "Fitz?"

"Lizzie B, and beautiful viewers, I am as happy as a clam, and team Figi wins!"

Fitz and Gigi fist bumped, while Will and Lizzie groaned, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

She raised her head, and continued,

"You guys also wanted to know about two others, and I leave the final word on Caroline in the hands of Bing" she motioned to Bing, who began,

"Caroline is fine. However, I have seen what she has been doing to my life for some time, and we are currently excommunicated until she sees fit to apologise to myself, Jane, Lizzie and Darcy"

Lizzie nodded at the camera, and then Lydia surreptitiously tapped her shoulder, and Lizzie shook, and smiled.

"Oh, and we, myself, Lydia and Gigi have a final word on George Wickham -"

"Eat your peach, you douchebag." the three women said to the camera, and winked.

The group huddled in front of the camera all laughed.

"So I guess all there is to say now is goodbye, and thank you" said Will, who had been strangely quiet throughout the video.

Lizzie's eyes flicked to Will, and then back to the camera,

"Yes, well, so guys, thank you for sticking with me, especially when I was stupid, or blind, or just unobservant. Thanks for being there for me to vent to, and for being my almighty viewers, who were forever checking that me, and Lydia, and Jane, and Charlotte, and Gigi were all alright when it was needed, and for sticking up for us even when we were stupid"

"So, I'm going to finish how I began. It is a truth universally acknowledged that a man in possession of large fortune is...not in want of a wife, but love. My name is Lizzie Bennet, and this was my life"

Everybody waved, Lizzie started to cry, and then,

Black.

* * *

A/N The line Gigi, Lydia and Lizzie aim at Wickham is taken from 'Goodbye, LBD' by Kelsey Geller, and the outfit I mentioned Darcy wearing is meant to be the outfit Daniel wore to what's trending, and I thought, we haven't seen casual Darcy, and Daniel was very aesthetically pleasing on what's trending :)


End file.
